Freakum Dress
|image = 203_group_onstage.jpg |band = Beyoncé |dance = Freakum Dress |album = B'Day |released = September 4, 2006 |genre = R&B |label = Columbia |runtime = 3:20 |writer = |producer = }} "Freakum Dress" is a song by Beyoncé. It was used for the group dance in the episode Bring It On. Full group dance Lyrics :To be or not to be :''Not :''Hold Up, bring the beat back :''Stop, I ain't ready yet :''Wait, let me fix my hair (yes, yes) :''Yes ma'am (yes ma'am) Yes I think I'm ready Been locked up in the house way too long, It's time to get it, Cause once again he's out doing wrong, And my girls are so real, Said it's been a minute since I had some He's been acting up, but he won't be the only one (Oh) 'Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) That's when you put it on (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) This is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) Time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come Oh Pull out the big gun Oh And put your freakum dress on Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right Short and backless (backless, backless) See my silhouette in the moonlight Such an attraction keep telling me how my outfit's so nice Little did he know he my man gonna take it off tonight (Oh) 'Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) That's when you put it on (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) This is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) Time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come Oh Pull out the big gun Oh And put your freakum dress on All the ladies you with this and You're dressed up in your dresses And you're bestest with no reason? Get ready to freakum dress em When you put it on it's an invitation When they play your the song get on up and shake it Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it Spin it all around then take it to the ground and When you put it on it's an invitation When they play your the song get on up and shake it Work it out on your man you don't have to waste it Spin it all around then take it to the ground and (Oh) 'Cause when he acts wrong (Oh) That's when you put it on (Oh) Been on him up tight (Oh) This is your song (Oh) Hold out your back (Oh) Time to impress (Oh) Pull out your freakum dress Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Put your freakum dress on Oh Every woman got one Oh Shut it down when the time's come Oh Pull out the big gun Oh And put your freakum dress on :Ladies look here :''When you been with your man for a long time :''Every now and then you gotta go back :''In the closet and pull out that freakum dress :''Uh I got my freakum dress on I got my freakum dress on (oh) I got my freakum dress on I got my freakum dress on (oh) Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 2 Group Dance Songs Category:Songs used in Bring It On Category:R&B